


A Mutual Attachment

by starkerplx



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #10, #17, #2, #23 - Freeform, #24, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Alert - Freeform, Secret Injury, Sickfic, Unconsciousness, Vulcan Kisses, Whump, Whumptober, spirk, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerplx/pseuds/starkerplx
Summary: Whumptober 2019 Prompts:Explosion, Secret injury, Bleeding outA Fluffy Spirk fanfic <3





	A Mutual Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys even name your stories because I just can't.
> 
> Anyway, DAY 2 IS HERE.

Jim was dazed out on the bridge watching the stars pass by, it had been days since they last saw another ship. The enterprise had once again been sent on an uneventful mission to research an uncharted part of space, there wasn’t even a class M planet in sight. At this point he would take a class L, he was starting to feel cooped up.

That was before they were suddenly hit with a large explosion, the entire enterprise jolted, throwing them through the air across the bridge. Instantly the consoles were covered in flames and debris littered the ground, A excruciating pain shot through his side but he instead focused on checking if anyone else was injured. The rest of the crew were picking themselves up but he spotted Spock laying next to his console, green blood dripping from his forehead.

“Spock!” He grasped his side as he stumbled over towards his first officer.

Spock stirred awake and touched his head, blood covering his fingers “I am fine Captain, It is only a superficial wound.

Jim let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t known he was holding. It hurt however to inhale again, he almost choked as a sharp pain radiated through his ribs and lungs. He had to stay strong for the crew, his family was in danger. He staggered to his chair and pressed the red alert button.

“Red alert! Everyone to their stations!”

“Captain! An unknown alien species is attacking us”

“Find out who they are Spock! Uhura work on getting us communication!”

“Yes captain” they replied in unison.

It must be a cloaked ship, but who would attack them here? The klingons? Romulans?

“Captain they are preparing to fire at us again!”

“Full power to shields!”

The enterprise was blasted again with an array of photon torpedoes. Jim was thrown forward, his stomach lurched and he gasped out in pain, grabbing his left side as he felt warm blood ooze through his uniform, shit.

“Critical damage to sector B!” someone called out.

“Sulu get us out of here!”  
“Aye captain!”

The ship entered into warp speed, the edges of his vision were turning black but he couldn’t lose consciousness now, not while they were possibly still in danger.

“Uhura inform star fleet, Spock any information?”

“Captain, it seems to be a hostile species capable of cloaking technology, that is all I have managed to gather at this moment”

“What are the causalities?”

“54 crew members were injured during the attack, none of which were deemed life threatening”

“You should get your head checked out Spock. Head to sickbay”

“Captain, I’d rather stay on the bridge. Doctor McCoy’s attention should be focused on others, my injury is not serious”

He wanted to argue with Spock, but he didn’t have the energy too. His vision began to sway, his whole body was screaming at him in pain, if he had any adrenaline helping him before it was quickly wearing off.

“Spock do you think the ship is at a safe enough distance?”

“Yes Captain, I do not see any signs of another ship following us. I believe it was merely a warning to keep us from entering into their territory”

“Good. Sulu set a course for the nearest star base”

“Aye captain”

-*-

A few hours had passed now but Jim refused to leave the bridge until they were docked at the nearest star base. Because of his incompetence people on his ship had been hurt, they could have all died. It was starting to get hard to breathe and the pain had becoming mind numbingly intense, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and make the pain go away.

“Captain?”

Huh? He wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep anymore, he didn’t remember how much time had passed, he forced his eyes open to find it was only him and Spock remaining on the bridge.

“Captain. The rest of the crew has finished their shift, the night crew will be coming up soon”

“Spock?”

His mind was a spinning hazy mess, like a fever dream it wasn’t sure what was reality anymore.

“Captain are you alright?”

Spock approached him, a concerned look appearing on his face as he got closer.

“Captain... you are bleeding”

“I’m fine” he spluttered out, attempting to stand up. The room instantly began to spin and his vision went black, his legs collapsed underneath his weight, he felt himself being caught by Spock. He hadn't noticed before but he was freezing cold, a shiver went through his entire body as he desperately gulped for air. Spock’s arms were around him now and they were enticingly warm, he could fall asleep like this... just for a few minutes….

“Jim? Jim!”

A high pitch ringing began to drown out his hearing, the last thing he heard was the familiar sound of a comm signal as he fell into the darkness, a sweet release from the pain.

-*-

Jim jolted awake. His vision was blurred and filled with bright lights, a familiar smell of medicine and lemon cleaning supplies surrounded him, he must be in sick bay. He groaned as he tried to sit up, reaching down to feel his side he found it was now bandaged and the pain had become more tolerable.

“Lay down dammit! You need to rest”

He recognized that grumpy voice “Bones?”

“Yes, it’s me. Now lay your self-sacrificing self down or god help me”

Jim stopped trying to get up and laid an arm across his eyes, the lights were too bright for him.

“What happened?”

“WELL, for some reason instead of telling someone you were injured you decided to sit on the bridge and quietly bleed out with broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and a large puncture wound to your side. Not to mention a concussion-”

“I had to make sure we were safe...”

“Captain, the ship needs you. We’d rather be in danger with you alive, than to be safe with you dead”

A different voice had spoken, yet it was still familiar “Spock?” He hadn’t realized that he was in the room.

“He hasn’t left your side since you got here. You’d be dead if he hadn’t managed to get you here on time”

He wanted to hide at that moment, he wasn’t good at this whole people caring for him thing. Jim cleared his throat “Thank you and you too Bones…”

Bones sighed and gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

“No problem kid, but you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Next time come to me straight away, I don’t want to lose you either. I’ll leave you two alone for now but we need to have a serious talk later Jim. Don’t keep him awake for too long Spock, he still needs to rest”

“Of course doctor, thank you for everything”

Jim heard the door close as Bones left, he wasn’t sure how he was going to face Spock. He removed his arm from his eyes and blinked the Vulcan’s face into focus, dark circles adorned his eyes and his normally sleek hair was a ruffled mess. He felt incredibly guilty as he looked down to realize Spock’s uniform was covered in blood, his blood. His face contained so much worry, he’d never seen this side of Spock before.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say.

“I thought I lost you Jim. Your body had lost all warmth. When I brought you to sickbay you weren’t breathing”

Tears were welling up in Spock’s eyes. He had really messed up. A knot began forming in this own throat.

“Please… If you are injured I will help you, I am your first officer and friend, that’s what I am here for”

“Spock…”

Spock reached out his hand to touch his, he didn’t pull away even though he desperately wanted to run away. As their fingers connected he felt many emotions wash over him; Worry, anger, fear and love. Spock withdrew his hand after a few seconds.

“I’m sorry captain, that was selfish of me. I just wanted you to know how I feel”

“It’s fine Spock, thank you for showing me”

“I should leave you to rest, Dr. McCoy said you’ll need a few days to fully recover” Spock said as he stood up to leave.

“Ah wait… can I ask something selfish too?”

Spock nodded his head.

“Will you stay? I mean, um you can change your uniform and stuff, you should definitely do that but, will you come back? I’d feel safer with you by my side”

“Of course Jim, I’ll return shortly then”

-*-

Half an hour later Spock returned. He had changed into casual clothing, a plain black t-shirt and loose sweatpants. He rarely got to see Spock wearing something other than his uniform.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Not at all. I have trouble sleeping in sickbay actually”

“Should I get the doctor?”

“If you’re here it should be fine, you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to though”

“I want to be here Jim”

Spock walked over to the convertible couch, conveniently placed for overnight guests and pulled it out to make a bed, he pushed it next to Jim’s bed before grabbing a pillow and sheet out from the closet.

“Will you be okay sleeping there?”

“It is acceptable level of comfort”

“I suddenly feel really tired”

“Get some rest captain, I’ll be here”

“Thanks Spock”

Spock offered Jim his hand and he took it without hesitation, this time the only emotion he felt was love. They both drifted to sleep with their hands entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am again but I managed it! Hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> I haven't proof-read this yet since I just want to go to sleep, so sorry in advance for anything weird!


End file.
